Une arme destructrice
by MiyukiKadawa
Summary: Un étrange homme nommé Géonor a besoin de l'aide de nos quatre aventuriers, pourquoi ? Eux-mêmes ne le savent pas. Disclaimer, le monde d'aventure appartient à Mahyar, et les 4 aventuriers aux 4 personnes qui les incarnent. C'est à dire Bob Lennon à Bob Lennon, Théo de Silverberg à Jouer du Grenier, Shindda Kory à Seb du Grenier et Grunlek à Krayn.
1. Prologue

C'était il y a quelques jours qu'un homme avait fait appel à nos quatre aventuriers. Il leur avait demandé de l'aide sans vraiment dire ne serait-ce que ce qu'ils devraient faire, les quatre aventuriers avaient donc accepté de rendre visite à l'homme pour avoir plus d'informations sur la mission. Après tout qu'est-ce qu'il y perdait à part un peu de leur temps? Les voilà donc, devant une auberge, en train de chercher quelqu'un correspondant au dessin qu'on leur avait donné .

Le mage cherchait donc l'homme aux yeux argentés et aux cheveux grisâtres. Sur le dessin il avait remarqué que l'homme devait avoir la cinquantaine, à cause des rides qui creusaient le visage du dénommé Géonor. Il avait donc cherché du regard dans la foule, mais malheureusement la personne qui ressemblait le plus à l'homme était une jeune femme aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux violets. Bob s'attarda sur la jeune fille, passant quelques minutes à essayer de cerner sa nature magique, s'il s'était fié à son instinct il aurait dit que c'était un ange, mais en même temps, son démon lui se sentait semblable à la jeune fille. Il détourna le regard quand elle croisa son regard. Bob recommença donc ses recherches en silence.

L'inquisiteur lui, ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient venu, c'était un piège! C'était trop louche, l'homme n'avait rien dit par rapport à la mission, mais tous le groupe avait rigolé en lui disant que c'était ridicule. Théo l'avait mal pris, et n'avait plus rien dit. Encore aujourd'hui il demeurait silencieux, encore sur les nerfs de la négligence de ses compagnons. Il observait les alentours cherchant lui aussi Géonor. Il savait vaguement à quoi il ressemblait et ça suffirait surement. il finit par regarder ses partenaires, comme pour montrer qu'il avait en partie raison, qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de mission, et qu'ils s'étaient juste fait avoir comme de simples aventuriers naïfs.

Le demi-élémentaire était le seul à ne pas être réellement concentré, il rêvassait plutôt en regardant la place sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il détaillait la jolie fontaine de marbre présente au centre de celle-ci. C'était un bassin assez grand où se trouvait au centre une sirène. Elle avait de longs cheveux lui arrivant aux épaules, les détails de la statue avaient été si poussés que chaque écaille de la queue avait des détails particuliers les rendant uniques. Une eau turquoise et pure coulait des mains de la sirène assise sur son rocher. Quelques enfants jouaient avec l'eau de la fontaine en s'arrosant mutuellement, Shin entendait les quelques rires de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Pour finir, le nain, lui, avait un peu de mal , il cherchait lui aussi tout comme Bob mais ne trouvait en rien l'homme, serait-ils en avance ? Grunlek lança un regard à l'horloge présente sur la devanture de l'auberge. Non il était quinze heures , l'heure où Géonor leur avait donné rendez-vous. Le commun serait donc en retard, déduit le nain. Il finit par se lasser de sa recherche, ne trouvant pas l'homme aux cheveux grisâtres. Il dit alors:

"-Nous allons devoir patienter un peu je pense, il n'a pas l'air d'être là."


	2. Chapitre 1

-"Effectivement il n'en a pas l'air..."

Répondit Bob, soupirant légèrement en détaillant l'endroit du regard à son tour, Il ne savait pas trop que dire de plus, il allait devoir l'attendre, donc à quoi bon commenter ?

-"Je vous l'avais dit! C'était un piège ou une mauvaise blague, on ferait mieux de partir!"

Grogna Théo, il n'aimait pas vraiment la présence d'autant de monde. Après tout si un combat débutait comme se défendrait-il au milieu de cette foule ? Enfin, sans blesser personne, c'était impossible en tout cas.

-"Non Théo, vaux mieux attendre un peu, cet homme doit avoir besoin d'aide il ne nous aurait pas fait appel sinon."

Avait répondu Grunlek, trouvant la réaction de Théo exagéré par rapport à la situation. Attendre une poignée de minutes de plus ne les tuerait pas après tous.

Théo grogna à nouveau, exaspéré de la réaction de ses compagnons, rester ici à attendre était tout bonnement inutile, l'homme ne viendrait pas. C'était certain.

Shin finit par prendre la parole en apercevant un homme qui de loin ressemblait assez à Géonor.

-"Je crois qu'il arrive."

Dit-il en détaillant l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant de sa position. Cela devait être lui, il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. L'homme arriva au niveau des aventuriers.

-"Bonjour et excusez-moi de mon retard."

Dit Géonor en constatant qu'il avait une dizaine de minutes de retard.

Théo lui continuait de croire que c'était un piège, il refusait de croire que la mission était authentique.

-"Venez, nous allons parler de la mission autour d'un bon vin, bien sûr je paye"

Dit Géonor avant de se diriger vers ce qu'il semblait être une auberge. Il partit s'installer à une table suivit par les quatre aventuriers. Génor commanda une bouteille de vin, puis observa chacun de nos aventuriers.

-" Alors, maintenant que nous sommes assis je vais vous donner quelques explications. Si j'ai fais appel à vous c'est pour une mission assez importante. J'ai entendu des éloges sur vos noms comme j'ai entendu, comment dire... Des choses moins bonnes, mais bon passons. "

Le vin arriva et Géonor en servit un verre à chacun.

Bob prit une gorgée de son verre et fut agréablement surpris. C'était un vin qui coûtait assez cher à cause de son goût agréable en bouche, mais il ne serait pas se souvenir du nom de celui-ci.

Théo n'aimant pas particulièrement le vin, avait laissé son verre sur la table, ni goûtant même pas ne serait-ce que par politesse envers celui qui les avait invité.

Grunlek, comme Bob avait bien apprécié le vin que Géonor avait commandé.

Quand à lui Shin avait simplement bu en écoutant Géonor.

-"Je pense que vous pourriez désactiver une arme qui se trouve dans la grotte d'Anelis."

Géonor allait continuer ses explications mais il releva la tête.

-"Attendez... Où est votre partenaire...? J'avais fais appel à 5 aventuriers que je me souvienne... C'est étrange... Elle n'a pas dû venir ..."

Géonor avait l'air légèrement étonné, il devait s'attendre à que le 5ème aventurier vienne sûrement, pensa Bob.

-"Qui devait venir ?"

Demanda Grunlek, par curiosité.

-"Une jeune fille, j'ai appris qu'elle avait beaucoup aidé malgré sa mauvaise réputation et j'aurais aimé qu'elle vous accompagne, mais il elle n'est pas ici c'est sûrement car elle n'est pas intéressée."

Géonor soupira légèrement, la venue de la jeune fille avait l'air de lui tenir à cœur, pensa à nouveau Bob tandis qu'il essayait de voir si une jeune fille avait l'air d'attendre. Mise à part la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs de tout à l'heure qui avait fini par rentrée s'asseoir dans l'auberge pour commander à boire. Il ne voyait pas d'autres jeunes filles qui aurait pu attendre pour une mission. Il chassa ses quelques pensées quand Géonor se remit à parler, sortant une carte du cratère et la posant sur la table.

-"La grotte D'Anelis se trouve ici, et il y a quelques jours une machine y a été trouvée. Après quelques recherches nous avons trouvé quel était le but de cette machine, et malheureusement ,malgré technologies avancés qui ont été utilisé. Nous sommes obligés de la désactiver. Le seul moyen de la désactiver est de détruire sa source d'énergie. Voilà votre mission, trouvé la source d'énergie et détruisez là."

Les aventuriers se lancèrent un regard, comme pour savoir si chacun approuvait la mission, puis Bob prit la parole.

-"D'accord, nous le ferons."

Géonor sourit, heureux qu'il accepte la mission.

-"Bien sûr il y a une somme d'argent à la clé, comme pour une quelconque autre mission."

Ils continuèrent de parler tandis que l'après-midi se finissait, puis une jeune fiche à la chevelure blanche et aux yeux améthyste arriva.

-"Excusez-moi du retard, j'ai eu un peu de mal à vous trouver."


End file.
